Harry Potter and The Rings Of Twilight
by DolphinN1nja
Summary: The night that harry blew up aunt marge would change Harry's life as god would give him the means to change the future that would happen had he not. Mature due to quite a few bits of swearing, blood and Bisexual Harry


The rings of twilight

Chapter 1

Anemone, the receiving

At a small park in Sussex, during the late hours, a boy, around 13 years old with raven black hair and emerald green eyes was seen dragging a trunk with an owl cage and strangely enough, a broom. This was Harry potter, known in the wizarding world as the boy who lived. Although, if you looked at him, you wouldn't think it. He was short for his age, and he was wearing clothes that were quite a few sizes too big for him. But at the present time he was lost, scared, panicky and upset. However all that was to change at the site of the park.

Harry was looking around, hoping for a miracle. Although with his luck, he might just as well be run down by a herd of hippos. Harry looked around. He remembered this park, it was always one of Dudley's favourite places for "Harry Hunting". Harry had never even been on any of the play things as a child, mainly because he was more worried of having the crap beaten out of him by Dudley and the other dickheads. Yes, harry knew about swearing, he was also a lot older than anyone thought, mentally more than physically. Well, with the years he had spent at the dursleys and Hogwarts, you would tend to grow up a lot. The mask he often wore often wore thin sometimes, hence his emotional outbursts. No-one, not even his best friends knew about his mask and he hoped that now he was away from the dursleys, he would get some time to himself.

He walked up to the swings leaving his trunk and stuff and got on, allowing his legs to slowly swing him back and forth. He could see how this was fun, and to him it was quite soothing. All his thoughts about his aunt and uncle clearing his mind. He stopped as he saw someone coming up to him. No-one was usually out late so this was strange to Harry. But this new person didn't look intending to hurt him so he let him be. It was a teen, with mud brown hair, short like a French crop, and piercing blue eyes, a bit chubby and wearing a dark green polo top and black jeans with brown trainers and a dark red jacket. He was carrying a small book bag with the strap on his shoulder.

"You look like you need a good pick-me-up before you collapse from the weight" he said. "what weight, i don't have any weight to get rid of!" harry snapped at this mysterious stranger. "Who said i was talking about physical weight? You look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders and if you get one more piece of crap handed to you, you're either going to collapse or go crazy," replied the teen. Harry gasped, then dropped his head into his hands. As the teen looked at Harry, he noticed that he had started to shake then realising that what he said might just happen he reached down into his bag and pulled out a can of diet pepsi. Holding it in front of harry he said, "Drink this and talk, don't worry about it". Harry looked up and saw the can. He then grabbed it, popped it open and starting chugging the drink down. "Whoa kid, i said drink not chug" the teen said. But when harry finished and looked relaxed, it sunk in. "Have eaten or drunk anything during any point or period?" he asked hesitantly. " No, i barely get anything to eat and if i do, it's not even enough to make feel full." Harry replied in a near sarcastic way. This got the teen shaking in anger, but what actually started to scare harry was the aura of white fire that surrounded this strange teen. "Those damn dursleys, if they ever try to step into the domain of heaven, i will make sure Lloyd has his way with them, those fucks deserve everything they get!" he shouted. Then he felt a strange tingle of fear and saw harry had not only his jaw open but was also quivering. "Oh fuck" replied the teen.

Harry was downright scared as he saw this mysterious teen burst into flame. But when said teen suddenly looked at harry and said "oh fuck" harry found most of his legs, and then lost them as he tried to get up off the swing. Unfortunately this meant that his legs gave out and he was on his knees, still quivering like a jelly. "Harry what i am going to tell you is quite shocking but don't be...well technically you already are afraid." He said "My name is Lewis, I am also known as...God." he said. Harry wanted to reply yeah right, but his throat and brain were disconnected. "I know, I know, don't start on the rant that 'god can't be a child' rant. I've heard it so many times before. Trust me when I say I'm god. Here's the deal, your life is crap, I know that, but it wasn't supposed to be that bad, although, now i mention hell, Lloyd still wants voldemort down there..." Lewis Started rambling, then he remembered what he was supposed to be doing. "Harry, i won't lie to you, from now until seventh year, your life will go down the toilet, at the current rate you're going. The only way to stand up to anything this year or any year at Hogwarts for that matter, is with a little interference from me." He finished and from his book bag, he grabbed a box. A flat one, like one you would keep a necklace in, with a symbol on it. It was a grey shield, with two crossed swords on it. "These are the rings of twilight, rings of both light and dark power, I give these to you, child of twilight." Lewis finished.

Harry finally found his voice "Interference? Why would you be interfering?" he asked. "Destiny and prophecy, that's who i'm interfering against, and as for why, well, you deserve better, and everyone needs to see that you are powerful, powerful enough to change the wizarding and the human world." He finished. "You need power harry, not just to defend your friends but also to defend the ones you love, and to break out of your shell." Lewis nudged harry at this point. Harry was confused. And was still confused when lewis suddenly disappeared and a big purple bus appeared out of nowhere.

The knight bus had dropped off harry and after fudge had spoken to him about blowing up aunt Marge, harry had decided to have a lay down and process the info in his head. Him, chosen of twilight? He was already the boy-who-bloody-lived-an-incident-which-he-could-never-Fucking-remember and now to add this onto his list of titles was a bit too much. He decided to a bit of reading and went to his trunk to grab an old spell book, he could revise what he had learned, but what came next surprised him. There it was the box, a book that looked strangely like a journal, a cd carrier case and strangely enough, a strange rectangular device with a circle on it (If no-one can guess, its an Ipod) There was also a letter. Harry had the sense to read the letter first because as he read his eyes bugged out.

_Dear harry _

_Lewis here, just writing to remind you about your destiny as the child of twilight. In this box there are 20 rings, 10 of light and 10 of darkness, each of these you are required to use and learn the skills the rings and their embodiments will teach you. _

_The rings are either sentinent or will transport you to the place where you will train. However, the time difference will be something like 1 hour to a minute and i think once there was one that did 1 year to 1 hour. _

_I leave these rings to you because...well, I've seen the future of this world and it's not good. War, destruction, death and a lot of other bad shit. And it all revolves around you and Voldemort (Tom Riddle, or as i like to call him anagram pants), will return, as it is inevitable, and your job is to defeat him, but unlike him you will have power he will have not. There is a prophecy made for you. But i cannot tell, because Destiny forbids me to tell you. She doesn't, however, forbid me to tell you to ask about it. But, be a Slytherin about it, don't be frank and forward, use the cunning you know you have to either find out about it or find out where it is._

_As i mentioned before, there are both light and darkness rings. Now harry, you have to understand that true magic is not clear cut, as Quirrel said in your first year, there is no good and evil, there is only a line which you can stand on to look both the light and the darkness. If you look always to the light, you can be blinded and not see the truth, if you look always to the darkness, you feel like you lose yourself to it and become it. Let twilight be your guide through your life, but do not let it rule you. You are still you even if your world can't see it. Twilight is the best for you; it allows the light to touch your face whilst the darkness hugs you from behind. Twilight is what true magic is, it always has a good and dark use for it. _

_On a lighter note, the journal i left you notes that comes from one of my champions, and the ipod that i've left you (the strange rectangularthing) for you to listen to. Its a very advance piece of equipment for listening to music, so don't break it. It's also blessed with my power so that it can work in the wizarding world. _

_Tomorrow, you will be getting another letter from me, ask Tom at the bar, say that you have a letter from Lewis that you'd like to red _

_Hope to see you again (And it will be a shorter time than you think)_

_Lewis _

_God _

Harry was dumbstruck. Twilight? Wouldn't that mean that.. then it fell into place. Magic wasn't white or black, it was a shade of grey. He thought about and could actually see that it was true. Any spell could be used for good or evil. Be it a small charm like levitation, or a curse that could disembowel someone. But how was he sure that this kid, who called himself god, was telling the truth. He decided to test the truth, and this time he knew what he was testing. He grabbed the ipod, and after looking for an on switch turned it on. He saw that it was quite advanced as a screen lit up and a name came up on the screen: Anemone by Mai Nakahara. "Doesn't sound like a song I've ever heard" Harry said to himself but to humour himself, and god, heaven forbid, he decided to listen to the song, and as the intro bounced in, it was peppy but slow. Then the lyrics came in :

Totsuzen no SUTOORI hajimaru yo  
ring Hikari dasu  
Ate no nai tabiji wo kimi to  
Saa, hashire

Ima ruriiro Somatta Kono omoi wo

Yume mite Koi shite  
Sora made ukande Hakanai ANEMONE  
Todoku koto no nai tegami Hoshi no you ni  
Soyokaze SAYONARA...

Atarimae datta kimi no kage  
spark Miushinau  
Shunkan, toki wa hayasugite  
Mou Aenai

Nee, sukoshi wa Kioku ni nokoreta kana?

Sagashite Chigirete  
Sora made ukande Hakanai ANEMONE  
Tokidoki de ii yo Chiisa na omoide  
Soyokaze Furimuite...

Yume mite Koi shite  
Sora made ukande Hakanai ANEMONE  
Todoku koto no nai tegami Hoshi no you ni  
Soyokaze SAYONARA...

As the ending kicked in harry was stunned. It was Beautiful! Although he couldn't understand the lyrics, it was slightly soothing. He was in a rare moment of clarity. And strangely enough peace of mind. "Alright, i'll do it, Bring on the challenge, If i'm to change this world i welcome a challenge." Then he hear his stomach growl. "Tomorrow, i'll start tomorrow, right now i need some food." He said and rushed down to ask Tom For a meal.

I do not own Harry potter or the shows, games or books i may cross over with this story. If i owned Harry potter then the good characters wouldn't have died.


End file.
